breaktudo_awards_2018fandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Wiki BreakTudo Awards 2018
BreakTudo Awards 2018 é uma premiação brasileira que irá acontecer no dia 21 de outubro de 2018 no Brasil, ela honrará artistas do mundo da música, televisão e influenciadores digitais. Ela segue o formato das premiações Capricho Awards do Brasil e Soompi Awards do Estados Unidos, não realizando cerimônia de premiação, mas oferecendo troféus e reconhecimento aos ganhadores. Indicados e vencedores Os indicados foram revelados no dia 25 de agosto, as votações inciam no dia 1 de setembro e os ganhadores serão anunciados no dia 21 de outubro, após o fim das votações. Female Artist Brazilian *Anitta *Claudia Leitte *Ivete Sangalo *Iza *Joelma *Ludmilla Male Artist Brazilian *Alok *Luan Santana *Lucas Lucco *Leo Santana *Micael Borges *Thiago Brava Female Artist International *Ariana Grande *Cardi B *Camila Cabello *Demi Lovato *Selena Gomez *Taylor Swift Male Artist International *Bruno Mars *Charlie Puth *Drake *Ed Sheeran *Sam Smith *Shawn Mendes están también: Demi Lovato, BTS, Alok, Pabllo Vittar, Whindersson Nunes, Louis Tomlinson, entre otros. Eletronic Artist *Avicii *Calvin Harris *David Guetta *Jonas Blue *Steve Aoki *Zedd Latin Artist *Anitta *Becky G *J Balvin *Lali *Maluma *Sebastian Yatra K-pop Male Artist *Baekhyun *G-Dragon *Holland *Jackson Wang *Jay Park *Taemin K-pop Female Artist *BoA *IU *Hyuna *Heize *Suzy *Tiffany K-pop Male Group *BTS *EXO *GOT7 *MONSTA X *SHINee *Wanna One K-pop Female Group *Apink *BlackPink *Mamamoo *Momoland *Red Velvet *Twice Favorite K-Pop Group *BlackPink *BTS *IKON *Kard *Monsta X *NCT Album of the Year *Camila - Camila Cabello *Everything Is Love - The Carters (Beyoncé e Jay-Z) *Invasion of Privacy - Cardi B *Reputation - Taylor Swift *Voicenotes - Charlie Puth *The Thrill of It All - Sam Smith Best Soundtrack Music *Hailee Steinfeld e BloodPop - Capital Letters - Cinquenta Tons de Liberdade *Liam Payne e Rita Ora - For You - Cinquenta Tons de Liberdade *Machine Gun Kelly, X Ambassadors & Bebe Rexha - Home - Bright *Niall Horan - Finally Free - Smallfoot *Selena Gomez - Back To You - 13 Reasons Why *Troye Sivan - Strawberries & Cigarettes - Love, Simon New Artist Brazilian *Aretuza Lovi *Clau *Franncine *Jão *Luísa Sonza *Vitor Kley New Artist International *Billie Eilish *Era Istrefi *HVRY *Sigrid *SZA *Why Don't We Brazilian Viral Music *Amor de Verdade - MC Kekel e MC Rita *Envolvimento - MC Loma *Joga a Bunda - Aretuza Lovi, Pabllo Vittar e Gloria Groove. *Que Tiro Foi Esse - Jojo Toddynho *Tô bem, Tô zen - Melody feat Bella Angel *Vai Malandra - Anitta Best International Group *BTS *CNCO *5 Seconds of Summer *Imagine Dragons *Little Mix *Maroon 5 National Duo or Group *Anavitória *Jorge e Matheus *Melim *Ravena *Rouge *Simone e Simaria Artist on the Rise *Anne-Marie *Bazzi *Bebe Rexha *Dua Lipa *Khalid *Sabrina Carpenter Hit of the Year *Girls Like You - Maroon 5 *Havana - Camila Cabello *I'll Be There - Jess Glynne *In My Feelings - Drake *Meant To Be - Bebe Rexha feat. Florida Georgia Line *Perfect - Ed Sheeran e Beyoncé Best Fandom *Anitters - Anitta *Beliebers - Justin Bieber *BTS Army - BTS *KatyCats - Katy Perry *Lovatics - Demi Lovato *Mendes Army - Shawn Mendes *Mixers - Little Mix *Selenators - Selena Gomez Summer Tour *Britney Spears - Piece Of Me Tour *Camila Cabello: Never Be the Same Tour *Charlie Puth - Voicenotes Tour *Harry: Harry Styles: Live on Tour *Katy Perry - Witness: The Tour *Taylor Swift - Reputation Tour Best Collaboration *All The Stars - Kendrick Lamar e SZA *Girls Like You - Maroon 5 e Cardi B *No Brainer - DJ Khaled feat Justin Bieber, Chance the Rapper, Quavo *One Kiss - Dua Lipa e Calvin Harris *Solo - Demi Lovato e Clean Bandit *The Middle - Zedd e Maren Morris Debut Music Video *Aww - Baby Ariel *Celoso - Lele Pons *ESTRENO: Este Movimiento - Like, La Leyenda *FAVORITE - Loona *Little Things - Jackson Krecioch *Summer In The City - Now United Video of the Year *Delicate - Taylor Swift *DDU-DU DDU-DU - BlackPink *Fall In Line - Christina Aguilera e Demi Lovato *I Like It - Cardi B, Bad Bunny e J Balvin *Machika - J Balvin, Anitta e Jeon *This Is America - Childish Gambino Internet Personality *Carlinhos Maia *Emilly Araújo *Hugo Gloss *Kéfera Buchmann *Lorena Improta *Vivian Amorim National Instagrammer *Ana Clara Lima *Flavia Pavanelli *Gustavo Rocha *Leo Picon *Munik Nunes *Nah Cardoso International Instagrammer *Cameron Dallas *Pietro Boselli *Loren Gray *Bryce Hall *Victoria Justice *Hannah Stocking International Youtuber *Caspar Lee *Juanpa Zurita *Lele Pons *Jake Paul *Felix Kjellberg - PewDiePie *Shay Mitchell Youtuber Male Brazilian *Diogo Bellau - Diogo Paródias *Carlos Santana *Felipe Neto *João Guilherme *Luba - LubaTV *Whinderson Nunes Youtuber Female Brazilian *Bibi Tatto *Fernanda Catania - Foquinha *Franciny Ehlke *Kéfera Buchmann *Mariana Saad *Viih Tube Brazilian Actor *Caio Paduan - O Outro Lado do Paraíso *Chay Suede - Segundo Sol *Marcos Pitombo - Orgulho e Paixão *Nícolas Prattes - O Tempo não Para *Rômulo Estrela - Deus Salve o Rei *Thiago Fragoso - O Outro Lado do Paraíso Brazilian Actress *Bia Arantes - Deus Salve o Rei *Bruna Marquezine - Deus Salve o Rei *Érika Januza - O Outro Lado do Paraíso *Larissa Manoela - As Aventuras de Poliana *Leticia Colin - Segundo Sol *Marina Ruy Barbosa - Deus Salve o Rei Best Reality Star *Ana Clara Lima *Flávia Viana *Gleici Damasceno *Kaysar Dadour *Marcos Harter *Paula Amorim International Actor *Chadwick Boseman - Pantera Negra *Dylan Minnette - 13 Reasons Why *Dylan O'Brien- Maze Runner: A Cura Mortal *KJ Apa - Riverdale *Louis Hofmann - Dark *Nick Robinson - Com Amor Simon International Actress *Bella Thorne - Midnight Sun *Camila Mendes - Riverdale *Elizabeth Olsen - Vingadores: Guerra Infinita *Emilia Clarke - Solo: A Star Wars Story *Gal Gadot - Liga das Justiça *Katherine Langford - 13 Reasons Why LGBT Movie *Alex Strangelove *Beach Rats *Call Me By Your Name *Disobedience *Gewoon Vrienden *Lov, Simon Favorite Movie *Annabelle 2: A Criação do Mal *Get Out *It: A Coisa *Pantera Negra *Três Anúncios Para um Crime *Vingadores - Guerra Infinita Best TV Show *13 Reasons Why *Arrow *Dark *Riverdale *Shadowhunters *Stranger Things Texto en negrita señala al ganador